Infants and small children are often fed baby food, applesauce, yogurt, and the like, from a bowl positioned in front of the child on a table or tray. As the child eats from the bowl, either with the aid of a caregiver or through self-feeding such as with the use of a spoon or fork, food typically is spilled onto the table or tray around the bowl creating an undesirable mess. The spilled food is typically wiped up and wasted, which many find undesirable as wasting food is typically not a desirable outcome. Although the problem of spilled food occurring as a child is fed from a bowl is a longstanding one, little has been done to solve this problem and alleviate the undesirable outcome of wasted spilled food.